Rosalie and Emmett
by iamlouisemarie
Summary: An intimate moment captured between Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale during the pregnancy of Isabella Cullen during Breaking Dawn part 1. After Isabella tells Rosalie she'll be fine alone with Jacob Black, Rosalie has to find a way to let out her rage, relying on her hungry husband to fulfil her wishes. Rated M for sexual content, over 18's only!


**AN: The characters in my work belong to Stephanie Meyer from her 'Twilight' Saga. ******** Rated M for sexual content. One shot.**  
**This section of writing is between Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, taking place during Isabella's pregnancy in Breaking Dawn part 1.**  


**Emmett's POV.  
**I kept my eyes to my wife from across the room, a seductive grin pinned to my lips. She was pissed and this was the time I liked her best. I punched my right fist into the palm of my left hand, grinding skin against skin each time. She paced before my eyes in human speed, cursing quietly under her breath as her left thumb grazed back and forth over her plump, luscious bottom lip. I slid myself forward slightly on the small armchair we had set in our white room, in the back corner by the built in bookshelf. Her pacing stopped instantly as the smell of dog drifted through the open door, invading her nostrils. Her pale lips pulled back to flaunt both her rows of venomous, white teeth, her hair whipping over her shoulder, tangling over both her breasts. I slid my eyes down over her curves, her flawless curves. I began tapping my foot against the solid, marble flooring, growing impatient. One look. Just one look from her would give me all that I wanted. And I got my wish. Her eyes pierced into mine, her irises blending perfectly with her pupils. I ground my knuckles into my palm, feeling myself harden instantly against the zipper of my jeans. She was hungry for blood. And I was hungry for her.**  
**

**Rosalie's POV.  
**I glared at my husband in silence, his eyes hungry and filled with desire. The right side of his lips pulled higher into his devilish grin, his pants bulging at the crotch. Oh, how I did love knowing what I could do to this marble, temple of a body. I watched him slide his elbows from his knees and stand before me, dropping his hands to either of his sides. He wanted me and I knew he could take away the anger and stress brewing in my stomach over the mutt on the floor below. This man … Was mine.**  
**

**Emmett's POV.  
**She was in my grasp, my bulging arms locked around her frame like a vice. And I wasn't letting go. I bent myself slightly to grasp her plump bottom lip between my teeth, hissing into her mouth. Her slim fingers grazed up either side of my neck, marble to marble, scratching through my black curls. I dropped my hands to her tight ass, flattening my palms to each cheek, pulling her hips closer to my erection. I wanted her ass. Her hands dropped in a flash to my denim jeans, her delicate fingers ripping effortlessly at the button and zipper of my navy jeans, quickly freeing me from my boundary. Her heels rocked against the flooring, lifting her up onto her tiptoes, her thighs spreading further apart. Again, she pressed herself closer, trapping me against her thighs, squeezing me against her jeans. I grew further, thickening with arousal pulling my hips back slowly before pumping back against her. Her moan filled my mouth, followed by her tongue. I bit down, her moan growing louder, sliding down my throat into my body. I slammed her back into the wall of our bedroom, gripping at her hips, hooking my fingers into the band of her jeans, pulling them from her skin.**  
**

**Rosalie's POV.  
**My hands dropped from his hand to his solid chest, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. His marvellous chest. I dipped my head from his mouth, kissing down over his defined torso, muscle to muscle, dropping to my knees. I lifted my black, thirsty eyes to his as his head lolled forward to rest against the bricks of the house, his gaze intense, full of passion. I stepped my index and middle fingers up over his left thigh until reaching his full ball sack, cupping it in my fingers. I lifted my palms to hold his balls firmly, giving him a tight squeeze, his cock hardening in front of me. I smirked, keeping my eyes to his, dipping my tongue from my lips, flicking it against his pale, swelling tip. His cock sprang harder, longer as my fingers grasped his base. I made sure to keep my eyes to his face as I closed my lips into a tight 'O' and pushed his thickening self into the wetness of my mouth. My venomous teeth scraped over his length, causing his eyes to close, followed from a groan of appreciation. I smiled inside as I began removing my shirt with my free hand, taking my husband's swollen cock deeper into my satisfying mouth. I bobbed my head back and forth slowly, lifting my tongue to slide against him each time, taking in the sweet, sweet taste of the body that was mine. And all mine. His eyes opened, finding mine once again as his lips parted, letting a groan escape. I dropped my free hand to caress over my breast, scissoring my index and middle finger against my elongated nipple, both hardening quickly. My husband's groans grew louder as his cock thickened fully against the inner walls of my mouth. I bobbed my head faster, keeping our eyes locked to watch his satisfaction and pleasure build. I felt myself growing wet beneath the material of my panties. I allowed his pre come slip before having it followed by the head of his thick, throbbing cock, glugging him against the back of my throat. His throbs of pleasure pulsed against the walls of my throat as I pushed him further still, shaking my head slightly, roughly forcing him as far back as possible, my eyes filling with unspillable tears. The throbbing grew vigorously, his tip swelling in the back of my throat, his come spilling quickly like a salty stream down my throat, caressing the whole of my insides.**  
**

**Emmett's POV.  
**I dropped my hands to grip at her golden hair as I poured myself into her mouth. Her wet mouth. I kept my eyes locked on her face intensely as she swallowed every last drop of my fluids, which only managed to make me spill extra. I growled as she pulled her lips back from my pulsing tip, her icy breathe blanketing over my wet knob as she pressed a kiss against me.  
"That managed to take away the stress." She winked, smirking, her hands brushing her loose hair back from her face.  
I watched as she got to her feet, stepping out of her jeans and silk panties, standing naked in only her heels. I felt myself twitch at the sight, my balls filling. I took in a long drag of the air around us, smelling everything lingering around and inside the house, but her aroma stood out for miles. Sweet, and addicting, as intoxicating as heroin to a vein. Rosalie leant in closer, pressing her bare tits against my chest, both nipples hard. My left hand lifted to twang at her nipple, seducing it over and over with my fingers, my right hand cupping her at her core. I curled my fingers against her skin, two of my fingers slipping inside her damp self. A gasp pulled from her lips, her smile widening viciously. I pulled at her nipple, pulling her from the wall quickly perching her against the dresser, dropping the priceless belongings of hers to the floor. Her back hit against the glass window with a loud 'thud', her tits bouncing with the jolt of her body. _Fuck._ I refrained from the urge of wanking myself as I grew harder once again, watching her eyes drop to watch the veins along my shaft emerge from hiding. My right and left hand pressed against the inside of her thighs and pried them apart, revealing her vulnerable, wet self to me. My eyes widened and my insides twinged. Oh how I wanted her. Wanted to taste her, to tease her, to be buried inside her, filling her with as much of myself as physically possible. Wasting no time, I dropped to my knees and gave her liquid covered slit a long lick, the tip of my tongue easing against her outer walls. She tasted so much more than amazing, and it never got old. If I had my way, I'd taste this flavour day in and day out, over and over. She was my drug. I tickled my right fingertips to her slightly swollen clit and flicked my middle fingertip against her, watching her body spasm. I pressed my thumb to her clit shaft and rubbed slowly in small circles, keeping my eyes to her face as I lapped my tongue against her lips. The sound of her nails scraping against the oak beneath her vibrated through my ears as she made her pleasure known. I dropped my dark eyes to watch her clit swell further as I slapped my fingers against her harder. She kept silent, which was no use to me. I liked her loud, screaming out my name. I rubbed two of my fingers vigorously directly against her clit, watching with my teeth bared over my bottom lip as she soaked herself through, her thighs beginning to shake. But I wasn't ready to have her orgasm against my fingers. I wanted that around my cock. I gave a final slap against her clit, her thighs springing back together in response.

**Rosalie's POV.  
**I let out a single cry of pleasure as my legs closed. His slaps hurt, but I couldn't deny that I wanted more. More of him, more of what he had to offer me. I watched him stand and lick over his fingertips, letting out a quiet sigh of appreciation before his fingers slid over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, his fingers slipping inside against my tongue and sucked slowly. He pulled his hand back as the flavour from his fingers streamed down my throat. I laid my head back against the glass, smiling at the pleasure taking over my body, the coil in my stomach tightening. I lifted my hands in a flash as my entrance stretched and a piercing shock jolted through my body. He filled me in less than a second, every inch of my inside being taken over with his thickening cock, stretching me out. I gripped at his biceps, my nails dimpling his skin. He pulled back from me, my brows pulling together in disappointment as I felt myself return back to my normal size. He eased back into me, pushing deeper than before, with plenty of room for more. I spread my legs wider, my body asking him for more, but I knew my husband, and I knew he'd tease until I was vocal. He pumped his hips quickly, the ridge of his tip popping back and forth against my entrance, keeping as much of his cock as possible outside of my body. I felt my pleasure building, but it wasn't enough. I wanted my husband and I wanted all of him. I lifted my head to look at his face, his eyes down watching as our bodies connected as one. I pressed my nails harder against his granite skin, clenching my jaw.  
"Fuck me, baby…" I lifted my right hand to slap down against his shoulder, tightening my grip against him. "Emmett Cullen, fuck me!"**  
**

**Emmett's POV.  
**And with her words I felt my cock grow to its full length and thicken, spreading out her inner walls. I slammed myself into her as hard as possible until I buried fully inside her. A cry of my name escaped her mouth, causing come to spill into her as my arousal grew. Her legs weaved around my waist as I continued to pound my thickness into her soaking core, locking at the ankles against my lower back. The loud 'slapping' noises of our bodies meeting, our fluids mixing together against both precious areas mixed well with the sharp cries leaving Rosalie's mouth, in harmony with the grunts easing from my chest. I felt my balls grow heavy, my release building. I wanted to give my all to my wife, in order for her to bare her all to me in return. I opened my eyes to look down at her body, catching her eyes planted exactly where I let my own travel. We connected perfectly as one, my thick cock pulsing against her soaking, tight inner walls, my hands cupping her perfect, bouncing tits as her ass rocked with my hips against the oak dresser. I dropped my head to the side of her cold neck and kissed once, tasting the sweat against her skin. Salty. The flavour lingered around my taste buds, my eyes rolling back as pleasure ripped through my body, through every muscle, through every joint. I sunk my teeth into the flawless marble beneath my lips, pulling back ever so slightly, sinking my teeth in further. My cock throbbed harder than before, thickening out inside her walls, stretching her beyond her width, my tip swelling as my come spilled into her, deeply, leaving no room for escape.**  
**

**Rosalie's POV.  
**I cried out my husband's name as his fluid flowed through my body, dripping into new depths, climbing new walls. His orgasm only had my own build further. I needed him faster; I needed his hand against my clit, his free fingers pumping into me. And as though he could read my mind, he was out of me, replacing the cock that I yearned for with the first three fingers of his right hand. His left fingers slapped faster than I thought they could against my swollen clit. I pulled my brows together, my orgasm peaking as my body began to shake. I called out Emmett's name, full of lust and desire as my juices squirted from myself, pushing through the slits of his fingers, soaking the oak beneath my ass. I rode out my orgasm, my body quivering as the three fingers left my body, my inner walls tightening back to their usual state, the throbbing of my clit slowing. I dropped my thighs, focusing on Emmett's face, regaining myself. I followed the man before me as he squatted on the balls of his feet to be eye level with my core, his tongue licking over his damp lips.**  
**

**Emmett's POV.  
**She was dripping wet. Her fluids mixed with my come dribbling out of her and over the edge of the dresser. I couldn't help but smile as her proof of pleasure, lifting the index finger of my right hand to swipe up the spilling come, rubbing it gently against her closed lips.  
"I won't have you waste a single drop."  
She sucked eagerly, sitting herself forward as I stood as slid her arms around my waist, her feminine hands palming my ass cheeks, giving a hard, teasing squeeze.**  
**


End file.
